It is known to impart colour to a cosmetic composition by addition of colorants or pre-formulated colouring compositions. Among the colorants used to impart colour to a cosmetic composition colorants derived from natural resources like e.g. colouring plant extracts attain more and more attention. However, in order to ensure widespread utility of pre-formulated colouring compositions, pre-formulated colouring compositions are needed that exhibit suitable stability and lead to coloured cosmetic compositions which are washable from fabrics.